Saving Koro Sensei
by Liliah Dark
Summary: Dying isn't something I thought would be happening to me anytime soon so dying via the most cliche fanfiction way isn't how I thought I'd go. Neither was being tasked with saving koro-sensei and Aguri. Anime Characters. In an Anime. Oh another thing. WHY AM I A BOY! Warning Spoilers, BL, and Crazy-Ness. Please review, I like to have any sort of constructive criticism, good or bad
1. Prologue

**A.N.**

 **Warning Major spoilers, as in if you haven't watched the Anime or if you have but haven't finished it. TURN BACK NOW. I mean it. GO! Come on, click the little button that will take you back. No? You are still here. You must be impatient like me.**

 **Disclaimer - As much as I would love to own assassination classroom I don't I just own my little OC. YAY ME.**

 **Also warning - BL and gender switch.**

* * *

Getting hit by a car was not the way I thought I would go. Sickness or freak athletic accident, yes. Mowed down in the street at sixteen, not so much. At least I died saving a life.

* * *

I had just gotten off my bus coming back from the library. Walking to the parking lot, I was amused to see a little girl chasing a ball. That amusement soon faded as she followed the ball off the pavement right onto the road. I heard the squeal of tires and acted without thinking. I was running.

Grabbing her waist, I pushed her as hard as I could onto the pavement. Out of the way of the speeding car.

Moving quickly, I tried to get out of the way, but I realised I wouldn't make it. Then the car impacted with my body. I could hear screaming as the car hit me, my bones breaking and my head smashing on the pavement. Everything hurt.

I distantly heard the car keep going, even as my body was flung over it.

I could see black spots dancing in my vision. I saw was the little girl's mother holding her child, crying as she checked over her daughter. I smiled, crying in pain as people hovered over me telling me to stay awake and not to close my eyes. I knew it wasn't alright. I was going to die. I watched my own mother get out of her car in the parking lot through a gap in the crowd. She was looking for me. She turned around, noticing the commotion. Crying harder, as fear started to creep in. As she realized what was happening; who was hit.

"Ray!" she yelled, sprinting over towards me. I struggled to keep my eyes open, wanting to say goodbye. She reached me, quickly falling to her knees beside me and checking over my body like the nurse she is. "Come on Ray, keep your blue eyes open for mummy," she said, brushing my hair from my face.

The black spots were growing in my vision, slowly taking up my field of view. Mum's face was fading in and out. Each time, it was getting harder to focus. She started crying, tears pouring from her eyes and landing on my face. It was getting harder to hear what she was saying. I could only catch little snippets of her words, but the one thing I could hear over and over again was the same begging The same "please God," over and over again.

"D-don't...orry, m-mum… I-i love….ou."

"No...open...What...do..darling?... father...parent?...play..brother..older..eyes open... Please."

I knew I wouldn't make it; I was struggling to hear her words. So I put all my limited focus to say one last thing. Feeling terrified, dizzy, and tired, it was hard to breath, and felt like I was drowning.

"S-sorry."

"I..love...I...you...you." That was the last thing I heard as my eyes slid shut, pain fading, breath stopping, and going to sleep for eternity, but feeling utterly terrified about what comes next.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N.

Ray's dress is on my profile and her hair.

Disclaimer- I do not own assassination classroom I only own Ray.

* * *

When I thought of the after life, I often thought of meeting all my family and living happily. Hanging around waiting for the rest of my family to join me.

However, I never thought this would be it.

When I woke up I was on a bed, In what looked like a hospital room, with an all white colour scheme in the middle of room. Sitting up I noticed I had been changed into a cute but modest strapless white dress that came to my knees and my hair had been braided with flowers. Looking in the mirror I saw all my pimple marks had disappeared. Looking down at my knees and elbows, I saw all my little scars where gone too. I looked more healthy then I have ever looked. Even with my athletics and sports. I guess the idea that you look better when your dead is true.

As I inspected the room I noticed there was a door. One I was sure wasn't there before. Opening it carefully I poked my head out.

Looking around I noticed people moving about calling out names. I was in what looks to be a big cathedral. White marble tiles and columns line up and fading into the open blue sky. It reminds me of Harry potter in the great hall crossed with gringotts. All in all it was beautiful. Everyone was dressed in white. All the girls wearing dresses and the Men wearing white pants and tops all in varying styles.

In my awe I didn't notice I had moved away from the door until I bumped into someone, I apologised to the tall blond girl before turning turning back towards the door. Only to realise it was missing.

I was brought back from my thoughts by a gentle tugging on my hair. I turned around to see the blond haired girl. She was tall, a lot taller then me, she had a curvy figure and a face that made her look like the loving big sister type. Someone who would be the life of the party in her white short dress, but would still listen to all your problems.

"Hi, I'm Ambriel, The angel of communication. I will be guiding you today. Please relax you will be safe here." she said.

She took my hand and started to lead me down a hallway. "This way."

Left, right, left, left, right. I tried to remember the way back to the hall. It soon became a blur, all the hallways and doors looked the same as she lead me to a door. It was different from the rest. For one it was an almost blindingly shade of yellow, and two normal doors don't speak.

"Ambriel, What can I do for you?" The door purred. Its key hole acting like a mouth. If it wasn't a door I would feel extremely violated with the amount of innuendos just pouring out from that one sentence.

"Have you come to finally take my offer?" If doors could wink I'm sure it would have. "And who is this hunk of good looking meat, is she yours or would you be willing to share,"

I take back my thought. This nob is getting on my nerves.

"Can you please tell Ezekiel and Elijah that I'm here with Ray?" Ambriel didn't seem fazed the door was learning at her. If anything she seemed like she was used to it.

Soon the door opened showing a very large man." Ray this is the archangel Ezekiel. Angel of death and Transformation."

"Ambriel thank you for bringing Ray, you may go know." Ambriel nodded waving as she headed down the hallway till she was out of sight. I turned back to Ezekiel as he gestured for me to follow him through the maze of trinkets, odds and ends. "You are here now to be giving a choice. You are able to become a guardian angel or a saviour. Or you can move onto the afterlife. Only humans from your world are able to become a guardian as you world is governed by the angles of stories and prophecies. Every idea whether book, Movie, Comic, Anime or Manga in your world connects to another. This allows for the guardians to know what to look out for. Each guardian gets one or two people to save and then is placed in that world with the abilities to do so. Generally they just have to stop something from happening and we can only assign you someone that won't destroy the plot as you could say. If it has potential to change the story you must find a way for it to stay on track. Whether hiding the person or making others think there dead until the story ends." He paused looking at me. "If guardians wish they may live in the world if they wish until they die. At which case they come back here and are reassigned another mission get another mission. Be warned once you become a Guardian you can only move onto the afterlife after one hundred missions, if you so choose. Otherwise you may continue your job or become an angel"

I paused for a little bit thinking for a while. Ezekiel Stoped as well looking back at me.

"I'll do it. I am not ready to die completely yet."

"Very well"

He continued walking in silence as we came into a clearing in the room or trinkets. Looking up I asked a question I had been dying to ask.

"Who will I be saving?"

"The reaper or Koro-Sensei and Aguri from Assassination Classroom."


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: The Info I got off Wiki

 **I do not own the info or Assassination classroom. I do own Ray, Elijah, Ezekiel and Ambriel.**

* * *

Koro-Sensei. KORO-Sensei.

"KORO-SENSEI!" I yell starring at Ezekiel in disbelief. "You want me to save the yellow tentacled octopus assassin that has the whole world against him. The one that decided to let a whole class take pot-shots at him until he dies and takes the world with him. THAT Koro-Sensei. And don't even get me started on Aguri. I thought we weren't meant to change the story" I stared at Ezekiel search his face for any signs of lying.

"Yes, your now the Guardian angel of the most dangerous and most wanted being of assassination classroom, And his girlfriend." Ezekiel said giving me a pat on the shoulders as he walked into the room. I silently followed. Inside the room was a platform and a big metal ring that looked like a Stargate. In front of it was two couches on one was Ezekiel and next to him was a young, blond and innocent looking boy. With blonde soft curls and baby blue eyes he looked like the definition of an angel. This was an angel.

"Ray this is angel of innocence, Elijah. Ray sit down, we have much to talk about." Elijah said gesturing across of him to the other couch. As I sat down he pushed a folder towards me. I looked up for a second gaining permission to open the folder.

* * *

 **Target to save:** Reaper, Korosenai, Koro-Sensei, Slimy-yellow-octopus

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at the last one but nevertheless kept reading.

* * *

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** unknown

 **Height:** 280cm (9'2")

 **Faces:**

Yellow/Green = Happy, Emotionless/Neutral

Yellow and Green Stripes = Mockery

Orange with a Red Circle = Correct Answer

Purple with a Dark Red X = Incorrect

Answer Pink = Sleepy/Smitten

Purple = Shock/Panic

Blue = Sadness

Red = Annoyance

Black = Fury

Pure White = Poker face OR A mix of every emotion

Death date: March 15. Killed by students March 14

 **Abilities:** **For more information refer to next page**

 **Molting:** A once-a-month occurrence.

 **Regeneration:** If one or more of his tentacles are maimed, Korosensei can regenerate the severed limb like a lizard regenerating its tail.

 **Absolute Defence:** Korosensei can shrink his body into a sphere and the remaining energy from the transformation hardens as a crystallised second layer over his spherical body, making him impervious to harm.

Superhuman Speed: Korosensei can travel up to the speed of Mach 20.

Superhuman Senses

Surgery

Genius Intellect

Assassination

Eidetic memory

 **Appearance**

Korosensei has the appearance of a yellow bipedal octopus. He is about three meters tall, and possesses a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. He uses two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and utilised the rest of his tentacles to walk with. He wears a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it. According to Korosensei himself, his nostrils are so small yet when discovered, it seemed that he had four eyes.

 **Weaknesses:** please refer to next page.

 **Objective to Save Koro-Sensei:** Shoot/stab Koro-Sensei with specially made knifes/Bullets containing antidote reverting him back to original form.

* * *

I looked on in shock before moving onto the next person in the folder

* * *

 **Name:** Yukimura Aguri

 **Gender:** Female

 **Relatives:** Yukimura Akari (younger sister)

 **Affiliation:** Kotarō Yanagisawa (fiance) Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Undocumented Research Facility

 **Appearance:**

Aguri has short black hair with bangs that go past her eyes, framing her face. She has a large bust as it was shown when her sister felt some jealousy of her genes. Aguri is known for her unusual fashion sense as it was noted by the original God of Death and many other people including her students from Class 3-E.

 **Occupation:** Teacher, Lab Assisitant

 **Personality:**

Aguri is shown to be cheerful, clear-minded, and passionate when it comes to teaching. As a teacher of Class 3-E she is quite intelligent, being able to teach any subject in spite of chemistry being her first preference. She is also hard-working, having been essentially forced to work as a lab assistant to her abusive fiancé during night hours.

 **Objective:** shoot Aguri with stasis dart after Koro-Sensei leaves and before Yukimura Akari arrives. Personal will collect body after Akari leaves with serum and heal her. 15 second window only. Fail this and the whole mission is failed.

* * *

After I finished reading I felt a bit overwhelmed. It seems like such a hard task saving this being. Would I be able to do it. I look up at Ezekiel and Elijah seeing Ezekiel's hard yet understanding face and Elijah's warm smile. I can do this.

"Ok, I think got it. Anything else I need to know." I stare at there faces determination shining through. I will save Him.

"You will be placed in a random body with a random name. The Body will be the best suited for this mission. You will be given these" Ezekiel pushed the devices on the table towards me. "The phone can call us at any time, is waterproof and enables you to access this worlds internet so if you are not sure of an event you can search it up. The laptop will update as you go into the world with the documentation you need. Also," he reached into his pocket pulling out a card. "With this you can access any Atm and it is unlimited. "

I stared in awe at the innocent little card in my hand. _By god its every girls dream come true_. _Imagine all the shopping I could do. Hell I could buy the perfect house. No I could build one. I could build a Mansion. So many possibilities._

Elijah must of seen the glint in my eyes. "Ezekiel I think we just made the biggest mistake in our lives."

Ezekiel nodded solemnly. "I believe you might be right." He looked like he was regretting every moment. "Anyway you will have only one physical ability to help you. You will have tentacles on the back of your neck that can change sizes Please note that your body is not bulletproof, you are not immortal. If you die in that world you stay dead you will not be given this mission again. And you will be cleaning this room for 100 years as punishment. The same goes for failing the mission."

...

...

...

"I won't end up a yellow octopus will I?"

"No."

"I won't be in extreme pain?."

"No."

"Will I blow up?"

"No but the tentacles will have to be removed in five years. Otherwise you will die"

"Will I have problems controlling them?"

"You will be in total control."

"Your serious about cleaning this room right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay."

...

...

...

"YES!" I yelled jumping up from my seat. "I'm totally gonna win, AND I get the super awesome tentacles that can do almost everything." I squeal as I jump around. I freeze then spin around to look at the two amused angels on the couch. "Wait! How am I going to shoot Aguri I don't know how to use a gun? "

"You will be given lessons with you butler/Driver/Guardian."

"I GET A BUTLER!" I start jumping again.

"Yes."

Almost tripping, I run to them grabbing their hands as I ask the most important question. "When can I leave?"

"Now." Ezekiel stood up removing his hand from mine as he moves forward towards the Stargate look alike. He presses some buttons making the middle of the ring start glowing.

Elijah with his hand still in mine hand me a bag with all the electronics and information I'd need. "I also put some documents. So birth certificates and the like that will fill in when your soul is placed in its new body." He lead me over to the glowing ring. "You go through that and you can start your new life. You will be there three months before the plot starts, plenty of time to get settled in, Ok? You are also enrolled into Kunugigaoka Junior High School " He looked at me for a nod before he continued. "After you finish your mission, enjoy your time there. Live Life and try not to die to young." He let go of my hand and walked back to Ezekiel. Both standing there waiting for me to go.

"Well boys it's been fun." I turned back to The portal.

"Albus Dumbledore was right. Death really is the next great big adventure." Was my last words as Ray.

* * *

Falling is what I would describe happened next. Then a sudden jerk as I took a lungful of air. As I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a nice hotel room. Lush, soft, white and sky blue Bed. Cream white walls, Flat screen T.V. and what looked like a balcony.

I sat up, bed sheets poring around my waist as I noticed a very important fact. One I was shirtless, Two I had no boobs. And as I lifted up my pants showing the horror underneath. I ran into the bathroom looking into the mirror.

"WHY AM I A DUDE!?

* * *

AN: Please Review. Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N.

 **Awesome! I have lots of reviews. Thank you everyone for your support.**

 **Anyway reviews are nice to get and it is exciting to have my first** **story** **that I am going to actually work on. My updates wont be weekly, they might not even be monthly** **.**

 **I** **t** **would be a lot of help as I currently do not have a beta.** **(My last beta is not able to help any more.)** **If you** **could please point out an** **y** **mistakes (Spelling and grammar) it would be much appreciated.** **I will try to proof read as much as possible. But there is only so much I can do myself.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own anything other than the idea and my oc's. I sadly definitely do not own assassination classroom.**

* * *

 **"WHY AM I A DUDE!?"**

I Stared at horror at the reflection that is now my face.

"Dear lord...Oh God...Oh God NO!" Lightning fast I had grabbed my phone Ezekiel's contact pressed waiting impatiently as it rung.

"What is it Ray? You just left." He sounded so honestly confused at it I new he didn't plan this.

"Ezekiel! I'm a Guy! Boy! Dude! Whatever you want to call it. I have guy parts. WHY!?" I practically screamed into the phone, Distantly realising my voice was deeper than before. I could hear him huffing in barely contained laughter as what I had said registered in his mind. "It's not funny. I was a girl in my past life. Why am I a boy now?" I walk to the bathroom studying my body more closely in the mirror. My eyes going wide as I stared at the innocent looking face.

"I told you the body is random. I'll leave you to get settled in. No more calling unless it is an emergency. Goodbye." He said

"Wait-" he hung up. _Dammit, I gotta think about this calmly._ I would guess I'm about thirteen/fourteen years old. I know I was sent back two years before the start of the plot. So I have two years to get used to everything. Even the fact I am a boy, that still likes guys. Oh, god, am I gay now? A grin covered my face at the thought. I shall complete my duty as a Yaoi fan-girl for fan-girls everywhere.

I continued to examine my body. I definitely wasn't a giant but I wasn't short either for my age I was probably only a head shorter then I was as Ray at about 170cm or 5ft6 so I was about 150cm or 4ft9. My hair was super long. Down below my shoulders. Which as a girl it would have been alright but as a male it just looks messy and awful. Whoever this guy, _I_ was didn't know the meaning of a brush as his hair was tangled and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. I had a beauty spot under my eye and my eyes where slightly different shades of brown. One was a more rust brown, the other a more dry dirt brown. I had a pretty face not quite handsome as I was still young but is was nice. I was wearing a crystal on a chain and as I turned my head I could feel an earning hiding in my hair. I smiled in the mirror then recoiled. _It looked like I was planning something evil._ It was more a crooked grin then a smile.

I needed to be able to work the tentacles so I lifted up the back of my hair bending my head forward looking in the mirror. I could feel it now. That little spark in the back of my mind. Something like moving an arm or leg. Something so simple. There was slight pain as I concentrated on what I wanted. I wanted them to grow, to move, to bend to my will. I saw them in the mirror two tentacles growing from my neck. A dark blue like the night sky. It was easy as moving a hand. Having them moving in front of my face. Each having a life of their own as they stroked my skin. Like children looking for attention, yet I was in full control. I could tell them to move left or right. All at my command.

 _ _I better find out my name now.__ I thought moving to head back into the bedroom, Tentacles still on full display. It felt weird to put them away. _This must be how cats feel._ I thought as I noticed as I moved I was unconsciously moving the tentacles using them for balance. The effect was unnatural, graceful, almost silent walking. I retracted the tenticles back into my skin. I had to get used to having them away.

I suddenly tripped I was used to being taller. "Ow, Ow, Ow." I muttered holding my stomach that hit the desk. _At least I made it._ I thought starting up grabbing the bag containing all my folders and information. Opening up the first one I saw it was birth records and medical records. The second folder looked like school records. Pulling out my new birth certificate I braced myself for the information it contained.

* * *

 **Name:** Shimaoka Sei

 **Sex** **:** Male

 **Birth date:** 19th of January

 **Place of birth: Kyoko**

 **Parent** **s:**

Mother:

Surname Shimaoka

Given name: Hiromi

Maiden Surname: **Hirasi**

Occupation: Teacher

Age:24

Place of birth; Tokyo

Father:

Surname: Shimaoka

Given name: Takashi

Occupation: NA

Place of birth: NA

Age: 26

* * *

"Shimaoka Sei..." I say out loud, testing my new name on my tongue. "I like it." I thought out loud.

And I did, this is a new start for me. One I have plenty of chances. I'm going to miss being Rayne "Ray" Penber. But this is the start of my new life.

Shaking out of my thoughts I grab all the folders and my laptop to learn about the world I will be living, Using my tentacles to my advantage juggling two things at once.

* * *

By the time I had finished it was one in the morning. My head swimming from all the information I gained. I was enrolled in Kunugigaoka junior high in two years time and I was currently being "Home schooled" that gave me some time to buy a house or apartment in the area as well as furnish it. I had already found several houses and apartments that would suit my needs. I'm leaning more to the apartments as it will only be me. It also gave me time to go shopping because by the looks of things I only have two outfits. The Pyjamas I am wearing and the clothes folded up at the end of the bed.

Sighing I rolled backward. Tomorrow, I'm going shopping. For Both a house and clothes.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reveiws.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own assassination classroom. I only own my oc's**

 **Also I am using last names, first names.** **If you hadn't already guessed**

Waking up in the Hotel was nice, Finding out I had room surface was nicer, Finding out I was near a shopping center was probably one of the best things ever. (Aside from finding out I had a guy hired to drive me places and load bags into my car. And also be my pseudo father as I sort of need one to go to meetings with teachers and such) So all in all, I was ready to take on the day. Though I did have another incident with tripping involving the wall. After getting dressed in the black jeans and Black button up shirt, I put on my black vans. (I'm sensing a theme with the clothes left for me.) I headed down to the first floor all my belongings with me. Making sure I had my phone and wallet.

Shioya Kazunori (My driver/guardian) was waiting for me in his car outside the hotel as soon as I told him I was ready he headed inside to check me out of the hotel. All in all he was a really nice guy. If I had to guess his age I would say he was about 40 to 50 years old with graying hair and laughter lines, and a quite tall and broad stature that would of been intimidating if not for his kind, warm smile.

"Hello, Shimaoka-sama are you ready to go." Shioya said opening the door for me. Inside the black car, was black leather seats (again with black). All in all I could get used to this. As Ray my family had lots of money troubles it was hard to get anything. It also made me feel bad whenever I asked for something, so I started being really tight on my money that I earned from work.

"Yes I am Shioya-san. Could we please head to the real estate place so I could buy or house." I wanted to get it over and done with so I could buy my furniture.

"Right away Sir." He nodded as he climbed into the front seat.

And off we went.

* * *

The Lady I was able to see about renting near Kunugigaoka Junior High School as I realised I was fourteen and didn't need all that much, Looked at me like I was an insect under her shoe.

It was meant to be an easy rent. So as soon as you buy/rent the apartment you can move in. And I had Shioya with me to help me get used to Japanese customs so I didn't see what her problem was.

But apparently a 14 year old boy can't possibly have the much money even if he has a guardian with him and it is normal for most teenagers to live by themselves.

"As if a boy like you" she said as she looks down her nose at me, in a snotty voice that reminded me of Dolores Umbridge. "would be able to pay the rent. It looks like you wouldn't know a hairbrush if it hit you in the face." To be fair I was a mess. Baggy black clothes and a mop for hair but that was a bit overboard.

With I sigh I smiled that evil little smile of mine looking her right in the eyes. "I want to get this apartment now. Please get the forms. If I can't pay the rent the landlady can kick me out. Also quite frankly it is none of your business what _I_ do as I am your customer and you must let me buy what I want otherwise your boss will hear from my guardian that you are refusing me."

"Y-yes o-of course. Shimoka-sama. Right away Shimoka-sama." She fumbled with documents. Pushing sheets of paper towards me that I made sure to read over. I really didn't like that glint in her eye. "Sign here, please."I gave the documents to Shioya to read over. To make sure nothing was amiss. Spinning around I watched as she froze, taking the money of the table I turned around looking for Shioya's approval before signing the documents after he did.

"The money will been transferred into your company's accounts for the apartment." I said standing up and taking the keys from the desk. "Good day" I said as I walked out the door, leaving behind a gobsmacked woman.

"Well that was fun," I chuckled as I got in the car. "Forward Shioya-san shopping awaits."

I could almost hear Shioya's groan of dismay as we headed for the shopping center.

* * *

When we arrived I was practically bouncing in my seat. When we parked I quickly grabbed an amused Shioya and started pulling him along. Heading to the first shop I recognised I headed to the men's section. Grabbing a several sizes of jeans, shirts and shorts I went to the change rooms to figure out what size I was, leaving an awkward Shioya behind. Once I found my size I started grabbing things that I liked in it. The shopping cart we had to get soon started being filled with bags upon bags of clothes. Often leaving other customers be-wielded.

Stopping at several book stores made Shioya have to run back to the car to empty the shopping cart before coming back. After that I went to a furniture store and started buying furniture for my new apartment I got a cool red desk and a matching coffee table, A small brown arm chair and a brown desk chair. I also go a double bed with white sheets. That organising having it delivered before I got there. Leaving instructions on where to put what. Next we headed to an appliance store and got a small flat-screen t.v, xbox 1, PS4 and all my kitchen appliances, microwave, toaster etcetera. While I was there I also got a hole kitchen set, knives, forks, plates, bowls, chopsticks and Bento lunch boxes for school. I had all these sent to my apartment as well. The car was quite full now.

The last thing I did before I left the Mall I went grocery shopping, as well as buying all the products a guy need with Shioya's help. Once done we headed back to the car where I had to sit in the front with bags on my lap. Headed straight to my new apartment to put the groceries away

* * *

 **A.N. Link to the apartment on my profile**

* * *

Once at the apartment it was several trips up and down the stairs unloading all the bags. Making me realise how unfit this body was compared to when I was Ray athlete extraordinaire. _I'll have to fix that._

When I was done I turned to look at my new home. It was small but stylish made for one person with a small Japanese bathroom and a Japanese entryway. Considering I'm in Japan now it's to be expected. It had a large open room. It had a small kitchen and nest to the kitchen was my awesome desk. Next to my desk is my bedside table and bed. Across from my bed is my TV hanging on the wall with a shelf underneath it with my gaming systems and movie's. To the right of the TV (left of my bed, across from my desk) is my little chair and coffee table. On the far wall from the door is a hole wall full of storage and cupboards. There were to large windows overlooking Tokyo. The reason I wanted to buy the apartment.

"Let's get these things unpacked before the groceries spoil." Shioya said nudging my arm snapping me out of my thoughts.

Grabbing my bags with my clothes I headed towards the cupboards to put them away while Shioya headed towards the kitchen. An hour later I bid goodbye to Shioya getting his number into my phone for whenever I am going out or need him to be my guardian

 _For the next two years I am going to_ _quite busy_ I realised. Thinking about it I grabbed my computer looking for martial arts centres in my area and a track to get back into running, I paused, _I should also look for gun lessons. Hell even_ _Parkour would be a good idea_ _._ I thought. If I was going to be protecting the most dangerous and targeted man on the planet with so many weaknesses I need to be prepared. Signing up for the lessons should keep me occupied and I can do it almost a lot for two years this will also make getting into E-class easy, As I wont have much time for any studying. Though I'm not sure intentionally sabotaging my school work is a good idea. And thinking about it I would be better off doing Paintball or Airsoft instead of doing actual gun lessons. I didn't know the gun laws in Japan. _I should go for a walk and get used to the area._ I thought before I turned around and my hair whipped me in my face. _I should also get a hair cut._

Locking the door I headed for the elevator. Getting in as I was on the 9th floor I waited patiently as more people came in and out. On the 6th floor the elevator opened again. A boy with chin length blue hair got in. I noticed he had a red handprint on his face and he looked familiar. He looked up at me as he was about a head shorter then my new male form. He avoided looking at be as he got in.

" My name is Shimaoka Sei, but you can call me Sei. What's your name?"

He looked at me for a second like he couldn't believe I was talking to him.

"Shiota, Shiota Nagisa."

 _Aha.. that explains it._ "Hello Shiota-san. I just moved into the 9th floor. I hope we can be friends." I gave the nicest smile I could give to put him at ease. It slightly worked.

"You can just call me just Nagisa."

"Nagisa-san it is then." His eye twitched.

"Just Nagisa."

"Just Nagisa-Kun"

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you."

"I have no idea what your talking about. Just Nagisa-Kun"


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.** **Fifteen** **reviews,** **twenty-seven** **fav** **ourites** **, and** **Thirty-eight** **follows. Yay! It means I am at least a decent writer.** **I enjoy hearing your** **comments.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Just to tell you (I had to google it)** **The academic year at a Japanese school normally begins in April and ends the following March. (When Koro-Sensei goes boom) Some classes are run year-round, but classes are usually divided into semesters, lasting through the first semester (April - September) or the second semester (October - March). Students normally enroll in April, but some universities permit students to enter at a different time, such as in October.**

 **There are usually three long vacations at Japanese institutions of higher education during the academic year: the summer break (late July - late August), winter break (late December - early January) and spring break (late February - early April).**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own assassination classroom.**

* * *

I struggled to keep a straight face as we walked. Trying not to laugh at his face as he kept trying to get me to call him Nagisa. After I had told him I was going for a walk to find a hairdresser and get a feel for the area. He offered to show me around and the way. I "Learned" that he was also attending Kunugigaoka in April, I already new that but I just nodded along. I wasn't sure how to ask about the term dates as I'm meant to be born and bred Japanese so I resolved to call Shioya when I got home.

I glanced to the side at nagisa as he complained about me not calling him his first name. Staring at the slowly bruising mark on his face. I had my suspicions on what happened but I had just met Nagisa. I couldn't exactly ask him if his psycho bitch of a mother hit him now could I. It was never specified in the Manga or anime when his parents split. That was also the time Nagisa's mother became a psychotic bitch. There was not much I could do. Except give him the option to come over whenever he wante-

"SEI WATCH OUT!" Was what I heard before I ran head first into a poll.

"Owwww" I said holding my head as I fell back onto the ground. Looking up at Nagisa as he crouched next to me still holding my head.

"What where you thinking about so hard you weren't paying attention to where you're going?" He said kneeling down to help me up.

"Hey Nagisa." I looked up from the ground and looked him in the eyes. "If you ever want to come up to my apartment feel free. I'm in apartment six on the ninth floor." I then blushed realising I might be pushing it a bit considering he just met me. I quickly took a step back, "I mean because I live alone and I don'tKnowanyonearounditwouldbenicetohaveafriendintthesamebildin-"

I cut of when he started laughing as I stared at him all embarrassed.

Once he stopped laughing he smiled his closed eye smile. "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be your friend and come hang out with you whenever you want."

I couldn't believe it. A wide smile covered my face. "Thank you."

"Eh?!" He looked so adorably confused.

"C'mon I want to get my hair cut." I said walking away down a street.

"W-wait Sei you're going the wrong way!" He yelled after me. I quickly turned around and head down the other street. As Nagisa caught up to me. We walked for a while longer before he ran in front of me and stopped. Pointing his finger at my nose he exclaimed with a wide smile. "You finally called me Nagisa!"

I moved around him as I continued walking. "I have no clue what you're talking about Nagisa-Chan"

I could just imagine the tears falling down his face as I walked ahead. Feeling Like a Bad ass.

By the time we finally got to the hairdresser I was about an hour till closing time. Nagisa came in with me and we had to wait a while. I thought about what I wanted. I wanted short hair but not to short. It needs to cover my neck. That is something very important as I had noticed while I was getting changed that I had two little scar marks. I assume that is where my tentacles come out. I also want something to remember my past life from.

I stopped for a moment looking at my hair. I have a long untangled piece of hair hanging from above my behind my ear. The rest is a shaggy mop that needs to be cut.

…

…

 _Wait.. I can make a Padawan braid out of it! Well not exactly but it will look awesome. And I came keep my some of my long hair._ I quickly grabbed that piece of hair and got braiding. Nagisa turned and looked at me curiously.

"Sei what are you doing."

"Well Nagisa-Chan since I moved and new beginnings and all. I want to cut my hair. But I still want to remember my past. So If I keep this piece of hair it will be a reminder of home." I smiled in thought thinking about it. I turned to nagisa. "It's a nice thought isn't it." I turned around and headed to the barber chair, as a hairdresser called me over. Leaving nagisa starring at my back in thought.

 _Time for change. Goodbye Ray._

* * *

The next day I decided to go to one of the very few parkour lessons in Japan for a couple of hours. I'll also start some mixed martial arts for the rest of the day. I also remembered that Shioya is going to help me with gun lessons so I need to talk to him about that. I can't wait until 3-E.

I need to save Aguri.

Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed I was outside the building and heading towards Shioya's car. "Shimaoka-sama Good-morning." He said opening the door for me.

"Hello Shioya-san, how are you today?" I asked heading inside the car.

"Very good today. Was a bit sore after the extreme shopping session yesterday, I never thought boys liked shopping." He muttered making me laugh nervously.

"Y-yeah boys." I muttered once he shut the door.

"Off we go Sir." He said as he pulled away from the curb

"Hey Shioya, Ezekiel said you would teach me how to shoot a gun." I said starring at the back of his head.

"Yes sir, We are going to start lessons after you start at Kunugigaoka. But you wont be shooting a real gun with me for a year. For now you are going to be playing Air-soft with my grandson. After you start attending school."

* * *

"Oomph!" _The hurt._ I thought as I got up from the ground ready for another round. My teacher standing above me. "Again please."

"Very well." Shima-Sensei said before he threw a punch at my right shoulder that I deflected.

 _I was nowhere near strong enough to block his punches. I need to get stronger. Maybe I could buy a wait set. I know I could order waited clothes. Ugh I hated wearing those as training in sports. Maybe I could where light ones and increase the wait every month. That way it would be like the story of the boy and the cow._

I quickly jumped back as Sensei threw a kick at my legs. I had to move to the side as I almost walked into his second kick. I was so distracted watching his foot kick where my head had been. _A kick that would have broken my nose._ That I missed the fist that slammed into my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"Oomph!" I grabbed my stomach falling forward. _Fuck I almost had it._

"That's enough for now, Sei-kun. Come back in two days. Rest for a bit. Let your muscles and bruises heal." Sensei said as he hauled me to my feet. "Go have a shower, I Can your guardian to come get you."

"Yes Sensei." I said as I stumbled to the bathrooms. I had been training with Sensei for a month now. Only really blocking his punches not doing much attacking when I was sparring with him. Against his other students he encourages us to go all out. But against him he wants us to focus against blocking, Deflecting and dodging. It was to build up my reaction time.

I quickly got in the shower not looking down. I may be a boy now but I still wasn't used to having the parts. _Waking up the first time with a mourning wood will be disconcerting to say the least._ I thought as I got out and walked over to my looker. Quickly getting dressed and putting my work out clothes in my bag I walked out the front to great Shioya.

"Sei-kun how was your training?" Shioya greeted me. We had agreed that him calling me sama would ask too many questions as he is still my Guardian.

"Hi Shioya, It was great. On the way home can we stop at a sporting goods store?" I quickly got in the front seat of the car. It was another thing we thought best. Waving goodbye to Sensei and some other students in the class.

"Sure, Whatever for though?"

"I need some weights" I replied looking out the window.

* * *

I had managed to find some 5kg weighted vests to go under my clothes with different sized waits to slowly replace them with. I also got a wait set, some different size exercise balls, a yoga mat and some foam blocks. I also got some swimming gear and a bike. I couldn't expect Shioya to drive me the twenty minute walk to school when I could ride.

As we walked out of the sports store I noticed a pet shop across the street.

 _I'm positive I can keep any small pet at my apartment. The complex allows pets. I'll just take a look._ I thought as I made my way over.

"Shioya I'm going to have a look at the store be back soon." I called back at Shioya who had just finished putting away the weights in the trunk.

As I walked in I immediately liked the place. It was a big shed like complex. Filled with animal noise. Walking in I notice they had dozens of birds on display.

"May I help you?" I turned around to see a woman in uniform. Most likely an employee.

"Hi I was wondering what types of birds you're selling. I don't want to get something big. But I want something other then a Budgie our a Cockatiel." I said facing her. Her Name badge read Oda.

"Well we have a wide selection of Conures if you want to have a look at them. They are very playful. Come this way." Oda then lead me over to a perch where a green bird was bobbing excitedly. He had long red tail feathers, a green feathered back and wings, red under belly, white feathers under his beak, a black head and finally green cheeks.

I headed over to him and he quickly half flew onto me. Clinging onto my shirt. I noticed his wings where clipped so he couldn't go very far. A good thing I guess when he's in a large open shed.

"Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello" He said as he climbed onto my shoulder.

"It seems he likes you." Oda said as she walked up next to me.

"I like him too. How much is he?" I asked giving him a pat on his head.

"$300, You'll also need a cadge those can be anywhere from $100-$500, food is $15 as you'll need to get pallets and seed. And toys are about $5-$15. same with perches."

I thought for a moment. "Have you got any books on bird care?"

"Yes those are $20." She nodded.

Looking at the bird who was playing with my braid I thought for a moment. I could afford it. But bird need a lot of care. Do I really have to time? They can also be quite loud and also like to wake up early. Do I really want a bird? As if sensing I was looking at him he went up to my cheek.

"Kisses?" he said before pushing his beak to my cheek making clicking sounds.

"Want to come home with me?" I asked as he bobbed his head. I turned back to the lady. My decision firm in my mind.

"I'll Take him."

When I walked out of the shop with a bird in a box, An arm full of toys and a man behind me carrying a boxed bird cage and another carrying a bird perch. Shioya just shook his head. I had a wide smile on my face. Probably looking like a cat that caught a canary. I didn't care. I had always wanted a bird but they where to expensive. I have the money I can do what I want now.

I put my bird in the front seat and opened up the back seat door for the man to put the cage in. Turning to the man that helped me carry them. I turned to Shioya with a smile.

"Shioya! I got a bird! He's so cute!" I said bouncing up and down.

He smiled at me as we headed home. "I can see that. Make sure you take care of him Sei."

"I will." I nodded. I definitely will. "WAIT!" Shioya slammed on the breaks "Can we stop and get some newspapers. I need them."

"Dammit Sei don't yell like that. What are you going to call him anyway?"

"Toki" I replied firm in my choice.

"Toki? Where did you get that name from." Shioya asked.

"For Tokyo"

"Original"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since I got Toki. Nagisa loves him. Though the little shit of a bird has learnt to wake me up early so I don't need an alarm. On Saturdays (My day off) he wakes me up anyway. This mourning however I woke up to timid knocking on my door (at 4am mind you), sighing I opened it wondering who could be knocking at this hour. I drowsy opened the door recognising who it was.

"Nagisa-chan what are you doing here? oh wait I told you to come any time." I muttered suddenly snapping awake upon noticing his black eye. "Better question," I saw his face redden in embarrassment as he stood back hands reaching up to cover his eye as I ushered him in. "What time is it? And do you like Call of duty?" I noticed how he relaxed as I shut the front door looking around as I headed to the freezer. Toki squawking at me to let him out of his cage. Pulling out an Ice Pack I could see how he tensed up. But I continued on handing it to him before going and putting Toki on his perch before turning on the t.v. setting up the game.

"Well aren't you coming?" I motioned to the seat next to me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Because I want to Nagisa. I am not going to ask about the bruises or the hand print when we first met unless you talk about it first. I moved here and I want your my friend, OK?" Was all I said.

"OK Sei." With a nod he joined me in playing. We played All day until we fell asleep, And in the morning I walked him back to his apartment.

When we knocked on the his mother appeared a thunderous expression on her face that fell behind a cheery facade.

"Nagisa where have you been?" She asked a sickly sweet smile on her face, eyes promising dark things.

"I am sorry, it was my fault. I invited Nagisa over to my apartment, We just had so much fun we fell asleep." I bowed enough that it was an apology. "I live in apartment 9.6. I will be attending Kunugigaoka in April with him." I could see her eyes widen with "Happiness" if you could call it that. It made me sick when I saw the greed but I didn't let it show,

"I wanted to have a friend as I had just moved here, and Nagisa-kun has been so nice to me, your son helped me get to know the area and he has been so kind." I knew I was laying it on thick but it was working as I saw her eyes light up.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nagisa sweet dropping he new I was acting but was wondering why his mother was falling for it.

"Oh it's alright, I was just worried it's all. Please Nagisa call your mother when you stay over at this kind young man's apartment. I'm sorry I didn't catch you name." God she made me sick but I knew I did the right thing. If the look of relief was anything to go by on Nagisa's face.

"My name is Shimaoka Sei, I have to go know but it was nice meeting you. See you later Nagisa-kun." I said before I turned and walked to the elevator.

* * *

It has been several months since I met Nagisa, I had been doing martial arts and Parkour every day, training for my mission. I also met Karma once.

I had just been out practising parkour when I came across and ally. A gang was beating up a kid with shockingly bright red hair. I stepped in taking then down in a couple of minutes and then stopped to help him up.

"Are you Ok?" I asked frowning when he brushed my hand off.

"Fine." He nodded curtly looking away from me. "I didn't need your help."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm sure you didn't." the sound of my voice said I didn't believe him one bit. But boys will be boys. "I'm Shimaoka Sei."

He looked at me his golden eyes staring me down finding my worth. "Akabane Karma, Call me Karma."

"Call me Sei then Karma-kun." I nodded before turning away. Taking a running jump. I leapt onto some boxes and then onto the roof heading home. Leaving Karma staring at my retreating back.

* * *

I had to head to Kunugigaoka to take an entrance test, Mostly to see where I am at so I could be placed in the appropriate class. It was exciting and boring at the same time. I saw nagisa and karma, I also saw some others of the future E class. All in all I realised that I still hate tests even if I had done them before.

I ended up being placed in class B. Nagisa sadly in C. Karma was in A. I wasn't able to see them much during the day which was a bummer.

It had been six months since I arrived in assassination classroom, Three since I have been going to Kunugigaoka. So far it has been great. I had taken up gymnastics as well, A way to help with my flexibility in fighting and parkour. Nagisa and mine Friendship has been going great, He even brought me a small cupcake for my birthday. Often he has been staying over and I have been walking with him to school. Or if we have been running late I'll run with him on my back using parkour to get there faster with all my weight training I'm a lot stronger now. I was able to lift Nagisa easily because he was so small. I have met up with karma a few times. Mostly the two of use teaming up to take down thugs (High Schoolers). Hell I even ran into Asano as he was studying in the library. Shioya has become like my awesome uncle. He always pops in to check on me.

Nagisa is struggling with the massive work load. I admit I am too a bit. The only reason I am doing so well is because I have prior Knowledge.

Karma is being in a lot of fights the teachers are going to put him in Class D Next year, along with Nagisa and me. Mostly because I have been scoring lower then there standard on purpose.

Sensei is still kicking my ass but the other day I was able to hit him once. He made me run 10 laps after that with my 10kg vest on. The one that I had only just started wearing. Toki still is a pain in the ass. Only now he's calling everyone a pain in the ass.

My mission has been going on point. I have started gun training with the airsoft team and I am a pretty good shoot. The dart gun has the same kick as an airsoft so it is good straining. Shioya has also taken to teaching me medical information so I know where to shot so I don't kill her.

I have Located the place where it all begins by following Aguri to the place her Fiance works.

I have One and a half years to be ready for the moon explodes two weeks after the start of the year.

That is the time it truly begins

* * *

 **A.N**

 **I did it! My Longest chapter so far.**

 **Also Toki is my actual bird. I was thinking that I wanted include him in the story for some time.**

 **Please review.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. Here Is a timeline of events**

 **-Everyone was born in 2000**

 **-Arrives** **14 years old**

 **-Arrives 201** **4 on January 1** **st**

 **-Meets nagisa on the second day after shopping spree in heaven**

 **-Meets karma about three months later.**

 **-He is a first year a Kunugigaoka Junior High**

 **-** **Manages to lend a hit on Sensei and pays for it.**

 **-He turns 15 in January**

 **-He meets Yagami Kyoko (more about her later)**

 **-He is a second year in 2-C** **April 1 2015**

 **-He starts failing the grade on purpose**

 **-He drops another grade to 2-D in Midterm**

 **we are here**

 **-He has his 16** **th** **birthday**

 **-He finds out he's in class 3-E**

 **-Plot starts** **April 14** **2016 (I knew it s** **tarted 2 weeks after first day** **.** **So April 1 is now the first day of school.** **)** **this is the date I made the moon blow and he "saves" aguri maybe**

 **I know the dates seem out of whack but that is an outline of the timeline.**

 **Okay now that pairings are in.**

 **main pairing is Nagisa/Sei/Karma!**

 **Now here comes the fun part. Eventually Korosensei is going to be human. And there is no set name for him. So guess what my Lovely readers from now until it almost comes time to name him. I want you to send me your name suggestions. And near the end there will be a vote on the best one. So just review your names or PM me.**

 **Please comment Koro sensei's name. It doesn't have to be Japanese.**

 **From now on I will be including my favourite reviewers at the start of each chapter. I will either place there post here or give them a shout out**

 **Comment if you want a mention. Comment anything. If I like it I'll include it in the A.N at the start of the chapter.**

* * *

 **To Lonely Nightingale I am thankful for your suggestions and have decided later in a series of one shots I will make with different pairings with sei.**

 **To Miss Meep - A I love hearing your reviews.**

 **To ILuvCupcakes2000 I hope I am slowly satisfying your need for more.**

 **To Aqua Lilly Thank You for telling me I spelt Prologue wrong.**

 **To Fluffyfox05 Comment all you want I don't mind. Thank you for being my first commenter**

 **To BoredUruguayan I'm glad your enjoying it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer-** **Sadly** **I do not own assassination classroom.** **I do however own Sei and any other OC.**

* * *

My training has been coming along. Sensei has set me up with his daughter as a sparing and training partner. A year later I was finally able to beat her, She had a crush on me first and in true Japanese fashion, announced her feelings for me out the back of the Dojo. I came out then for the first time that I was gay. (Because I don't think being a girl in your past life counts.) And she was fine with it and is now one of my best girl friends that I am often dragged shopping for since I am the one with the credit card and never ending wallet. Her words not mine I just didn't tell her she was correct. Anyway she isn't friends with me for my money, She was just shameless. To the point of her changing in front of me even before she new I was Gay. If she doesn't like you she will tell you.

Yagami Kyoko (Call me Kyo dammit. None of that Chan shit.) Kyo is one of my only friend so far, She knows how to calm me down after a meeting with Nagisa's egg donor. She knows how to treat my wounds after I get into fights. She goes to and isn't a brain washed sheep. She knows that I am getting into 3-E on purpose. As she is studding to get into 3-A to be my woman on the inside. She knows what I am preparing for. And she helps me (Just because your failing intentionally doesn't mean you are going to get any less of an education.) She is my best friend. Ready to help me take on the world. Considering who she really is, who Sensei is. She really would.

I had found out that they are in away helpers. Both of whom have been assigned to me by the angels. The ones who will be with me my whole lives. Until I fail a job.

* * *

When I awoke I just laid there feeling Nagisa curled up against my arm. His blue hair that has been steadily getting longer spread out on the pillow. I don't know when we started sharing the same bed. Or when nagisa started staying at my place more than his. His mother doesn't care, stuck in her little psycho world. She was happy that her little "Girl" finally got a big strong man to look after "her". I don't know, and I don't care. My 17 year old female brain is in love with my little nagisa. I don't care that I am now male. If anything it helps me. I will protect him. Even if my body is only 16 I will protect him. I have known and looked after him for 2 years after all.

Feeling Nagisa shifting I looked down, seeing him curled into my chest I smiled softly. _He is so cute!_ I internally squealed. I knew he thought something was different in our friendship. Friends don't practically live at friends house nor do guy friends sleep in the same bed cuddled up to one another. He acted more like in the canon now but he still is clueless about peoples feelings and relationships in general. But I didn't care. I would do anything for him as one would say in this cliche little world.

"Sei?" I look down at my chest staring into light blue eyes looking sleepily into my own dark brown.

"Morning Nagisa, common get dressed first day of school." I said sitting up when nagisa moved off my chest.

"Okay." Nagisa sat up moving to his designated closet getting out his uniform.

Looking away as he got dressed I headed to my walk in closet. Yes walk in closet, I had one installed after my numerous shopping trips outgrown it. I also have other types of clothes in there, even female ones. Mostly for Kyoko.

My whole apartment had been extended. I brought the room above it had the same layout as my old room so I shifted things around. Removed the kitchen in there and made the top floor room my bedroom. I styled it the same as my old room except stairs are where the wardrobe was in both rooms and the bathroom has been removed making that my walk in closet that I pushed back to make more space. I removed the top floor door as I didn't need it. The desk, bed. Bedside tables and TV has been moved up.

Upstairs I have a bookshelf for my school books and photos. I also have another cage for Toki so I'm not carrying the cage up and down the stairs. With all my bedroom things upstairs, downstairs the kitchen has been made bigger with an island counter and a dishwasher. Under the stars there now a washing machine, a dryer and a large laundry sink. I also have that area tiled as I clean Toki's cage there. The window is still there though opposite it is a wall of bookshelf my gaming systems and a new TV. I also have a dinning table against the window.

Toki cage and perch are often moved to the window near the stairs. I have a couch now with my old chairs set up in the centre of the room. The couch is a fold out couch. All these new additions where needed as Nagisa is practically living with me. With Kyo often coming over. Sensei doesn't worry about her as she is safe with a gay guy. (His word not mine "His little princess cannot be defiled by someone who is in love with men.") I worry about that man.

After getting dressed I headed down stairs where I started making breakfast. Nagisa soon came down after and we both sat at the table eating mean of Egg roll, rice, and other foods that I cannot pronounce the name of. Kyo and Nagisa took it upon themselves to teach me how to "make proper Japanese meals as this bastardised western food cannot be good for you."

"So what's today?" Nagisa asked as he got up to put his bowls in the dishwasher.

"We the lucky ducks get to start 3-E today!" I was honestly excited but I could see nagisa looking a bit down.

* * *

 **A.N So it begins.**


	8. AN reason for Break

**A.N**

 **Okay to start off with by the end of November I'll start posting. Last two years have been year 11 and 12. Hard years for me as I have Anxiety to the point I often become sick. So keeping up with this story has been really hard. I'm going to be rewriting quite a few things I don't like as in the past two years I've matured more. I thank everyone for the great comments. One more recent one made me laugh. For them sticking up for my writing put a large smile on my face.**

 **indigojadepanda (Guest) Thankyou. For the record. Practically living at each other's house and sleeping and sharing beds is a thing in Australia. Mostly because one person has trouble at home.**


End file.
